Electropod 1.0
OVERVIEW * Electropod’s behavior is totally unpredictable. One minute it seems kind of slow and stoic, and then -- when you least expect it -- it rears back on its hind legs and launches an attack from this electrified node on its forehead. At first it's tricky to work with Electropod because it has such an erratic streak, but after a while, you can get to know it and control it better. Electropod seems to use its schizoid behavior to lure in opponents, too: one minute it acts almost timid, but when they approach, it launches one of its electrified attacks. Is it just moody or is it actually playing its opponents to get them off guard? Hard to say. It's also very good at manipulating energy and can get a boost by rearing up and flexing. Electropod uses this attack to make dramatic comebacks just when it seems like it’s losing the fight. -''Lucas'' TACTICS * When you're adding up your swarm value, you'll see that for the price of one big hitter you can put two Electropods in your swarm. That's not a bad trade: Electropods are slow, but it has some nice armor. Add in a decent amount of health and the fact that you'll have a whole 'nother Electropod if the first one falls down and it's worth thinking about. You won't get the first hit but the 'pod will be around to make the second, and probably for a few rounds after that--at least long enough to start taking the edge off the other swarm with Electroshock while you build up the energy you need to get off Armor Up (or whatever the next step in your Master Plan might be). Someone has to start the battle and give you enough time to get things in motion (or figure out what your opponents are up to), and it might as well be an Electropod. I always hate seeing the little guys pop, but they seem happy to take one for the team and are always ready for the next fight. COUNTER TACTICS * Splat Electropod with a Spike! If Electropod 1.0 has been part of a Spike combo tearing up your swarms, give him a taste of his own medicine by bringing in your Spike Spine 1.0 and playing a Blue Spike. Then, swap in Giga Wing 1.0 for a damage crackdown with the Spiked Gob Smack! Finish Electropod off by repeating your Spike combo, or by bringing in a big hitter like Mega Scorpion 2.0 and smacking Electropod with Acid Sting for a sizzling finale. * Swap Block Electropod! Is Electropod 1.0 part of a combo attack that's eating up your swarms? Bring in a Tank Walker 1.0. He can take a hit while he puts a Red Spike override in play for you during the first round of the battle. When it looks like Electropod 1.0 will be swapping back ineto th arena, swap in your Mega Scorpion 2.0 and use the spike to fire off the spiked version of Mega Scorpion’s Megablast! Megablast will not only block Electropod 1.0 but will also do heavy damage that'll leave him quivering in fear! Finishing him off shouldn't be too hard now that you've got him cornered-- you can bring in a Gamma Stalker 2.0 and Jump Jab should squish him in just a couple of rounds. * Strip Away Electropod’s Armor! Battle Phaser 1.0 is perfect for destroying those pesky little Electropods! Bring it out in the first round of battle and hit Electropod 1.0 with Fearful Hiss to permanently take away 5 Armor and even swap block him for two rounds! It's the best of both worlds! Now bring in a Gamma Stalker 1.0 for a quick Hit and Run or two for some cheap damage. To 'splode Electropod on the last round without taking any damage, bring in a really fast alpha like Battle Kraken 1.0 and Kraken Smack Electropod before he even gets a chance to Electroshock! ORIGINS * As a Magnamod, Electropod originally came from the magma that comprised Earth’s molten surface in the earliest hours of the planet’s formation. As the magma hardened, the life forms now known as Magnamods emerged, with tough outer shells and enormous strength. Electropod was part of a front-line Magnamod defense in those ancient times, guarding territory and stockpiles from the ambitious Hexites. Electropod would generally endure a great deal before attacking, but once it did, it would unleash powerful electric blasts capable of frying its enemies' circuits. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Electropod 2.0 * Electrobull 1.0 Category:Wave 1 Category:Magnamod